


Sort Everything Valuable

by Reduced_Oxygen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reduced_Oxygen/pseuds/Reduced_Oxygen
Summary: Small writing over the jokes Fundy made in the stream. I fucking love him.
Kudos: 3





	Sort Everything Valuable

A fictional character. 

Viewed as a loveable fox character in the DreamSMP. 

ItsFundy. 

Character created of the persona of FundyLive on twitch.

#### "The drugs will make her forget."

Fundy's a minecraft youtuber. Not a fox or the persona he displays during the hours of recordings of glitches, hacks, bugs, or any type of content in the DreamSMP. That should be obvious to any normal person who can differentiate characters from people who live with mistakes that drag them into worse ideas to be completed into even worse actions. Self-destructive addictions. It hurts, but it feels too good. 

... 

He lives a life. Lives in the Netherlands. Practiced code, recorded videos, and streamed for his fans. 

_He's a normal person..._

That's a small sample of what his life is. A cycle, maybe. 

That cycle lead him to fame. Lead him to his own danger of how he behaved. 

_...but everything is breaking. ___

____

____

At the time of writing this, months ago FundyLive has went on a show known as 'Love or Host' hosted by AustinShow on twitch. Fundy has said he has not been able to find love due to the fact he never goes outside because of his career. 

In my words, an incel. 

An incel who would resort to raping a women from how desperate he became. 

PINPOINT IDEAS INTO RESULTS.  
PINPOINT IDEAS INTO RESULTS.  
PINPOINT IDEAS INTO RESULTS.  
PINPOINT IDEAS INTO RESULTS.  
PINPOINT IDEAS INTO RESULTS. 

THEORETICAL RESULTS.  
THEORETICAL RESULTS.  
THEORETICAL RESULTS.  
THEORETICAL RESULTS.  
THEORETICAL RESULTS.  
... 

#### "If you want a lasting relationship make sure not to hit her." 

It would've been fine. Everything would have been fine. Why are the others not gone yet? They're still here and enjoying what I say. The reward of the laughs got to my head too much. I didn't mean it... It should have been fine. I'll be fine. 

The idea of continuation sounds so goos but it'll hurr like hell.

Fuck it. 

...  


####  "What's that in my pants? Yeah. That's right. It's a gun. Now come with me"

Remember home? Do you recognize your face in the mirror of the bathroom you have entered hundreds and hundreds of times? Or have I gotten too far? I found a nice place in here. I don't think want to go anytime soon... 

... 

You could've been safer. 

You're too reckless. 

Red has wrapped a cord around every muscle you can control. You're so stupid.  
... 

You've been stained with the color red, Fundy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just text on your device. I was fixated and I needed to write.


End file.
